Picking up the Pieces
by thatredheadgirl
Summary: ON HAITUS Sequel to Even the Best Laid Plans Backfire......short summary inside....R&R!
1. Rory's Confession

Author's Note: Well here's the Sequel to Even the Best Laid Plans Backfire, it picks up during their sophomore year of college at Yale and at times during the story I'll fill in parts about what happened after the "Emily" finale. I hope you enjoy!

Tristan sat in his dorm room on his bed holding Rory as she cried. She had been crying every night for a month. She couldn't believe that her grandmother had cut her off from everything and even cut her out of the family. She was still in contact with Lorelai who put on a false front that she still liked her even though she hated her for making her baby upset.

Rory was still able to go to Yale with Tristan because her father stepped in and said that he would help Lorelai with tuition. Tristan's heart broke for Rory every time she would come over crying over what happened. She was slowly starting to get better and that made Tristan feel a little better.

Rory was still in contact with her grandfather who told her that if she needed anything to just call him and he would get it for her. He wanted her not to worry about anything and to just focus on school. He wanted her to succeed and show Emily that she didn't need Emily and Richard's money to do so. Rory lifted her head from Tristan's chest and looked at him.

"You feel better?" Rory wiped her cheeks and sat in Tristan's lap. "I love you Rory."

"I love you too Tristan." She whispered as she fell asleep he soon gave in and fell asleep with her.

The next morning Rory woke up feeling crappy as usual but this time Tristan wasn't lying next to her. She sat up as Tristan came strolling in with coffee setting one down in front of Rory. She smiled sipping the hot magic elixir that always made her feel better.

"Hey how are you this morning?"

"I'm okay." Tristan looked at her up and down debating in his mind if she was lying or telling the truth. He stood up and started moving around the room like a mad man. "What are you doing?"

"Let's go spend the weekend in New York."

"Tristan are you feeling okay?" He looked at her with a shocked expression on her face.

"Do you not know what today is?" She stood and walked to her bag looking for a calendar when her cell phone alarm went off. She smacked her head and turned to Tristan a smile on his face. "Write it down that for once Tristan Dugrey remembered his anniversary with his fiancée when one Lorelai Gilmore did not!" Tristan playfully accused throwing more clothes in his bag. "Come on let's go." He grabbed her hand pulling her along behind him as he practically ran to her dorm.

It was no surprise to Rory to find Paris sitting in Rory's dorm waiting for her to come home. Ever since Paris decided to move in with Rory she's been waiting for Rory to come home. Motherhood has calmed Paris's overbearing mean attitude and replaced it with a motherly type attitude. "Hello Paris." Rory called as Tristan gently pushed her into her room telling her that they were leaving in 30 minutes.

"Hello Rory and Tristan." Tristan smiled when he saw Dominic sitting next to Paris with his little hands in the air.

"Hey Dom Tom how are you?" Tristan cooed picking him up and putting him in his lap. "How is mommy today?"

"I'm tired, he kept me up all night and I have a paper due Monday."

"Where's Jamie?"

"At the hospital with his grandmother; I feel so bad because they're so close." Tristan nodded knowing the feeling of being close with a grandparent. "Where are you two headed?"

"I've decided that she needs to have fun so I'm taking her away to New York for our anniversary."

"Aww Tristan that's so cute." Paris gushed which was so unlike her. Tristan just smiled playing with Dominic's hands while Paris watched how Tristan interacted with Dominic and smiled. She excused herself and went into Rory's room. "You need to tell him." Rory looked up at Paris confused. "You need to tell him you're pregnant."

"I will."

"No Rory you have to tell him he's not gonna freak out like you think he will. He's not going to be like your dad he's around for the long haul."

"Alright I'll tell him tonight when we're in New York." Paris nodded and sighed as Rory left the room. She walked out moments later as Tristan and Rory were leaving and Dominic sat on the couch watching The Wiggles.

Tristan held Rory's hand as he drove into the city to the hotel that they stayed at when he proposed almost 2 years ago. He couldn't believe that they've been together for 3 years and engaged for 2. Thinking back on when they got together he should've proposed right then.

Tristan checked them in and Rory fell back on the bed breathing a sigh of relief. She knew that she had to tell Tristan and was just waiting for the right time and now that they were away from school and their families she felt like it was time.

"Tristan I have to talk to you." Tristan poked his head out of the bathroom and noticed her uneasiness.

"What's up?" He asked sitting next to her grabbing her hand in his own.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered looking at the ground thinking that his hand left hers and he was long gone. He lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her hard. She being surprised that he wasn't flipping out pulled away as soon as she registered the fact that he was kissing her.

"What's wrong?"

"Why aren't you flipping out? Why aren't you telling me that you're going to leave me and that the baby's not yours?" Tristan looked at her and laughed. He couldn't stop laughing and Rory just sat there impatiently waiting for him to compose himself.

"You watch WAY too much Maury Mare." She smiled a little against herself and laughed a little. "First off I'm not flipping out as you say because this is great and second you couldn't get someone better than me." He smirked and dodged her hand that almost slapped her shoulder. "I think we should call your mother and tell her." He suggested grabbing the hotel phone while Rory smiled and hugged his waist.

"I love you Tristan."

"I love you too." He handed her the phone and laid back on the bed. This was the best anniversary they've shared so far. They're on their way to the lives they've always wanted the remaining pieces of the puzzles were getting married and graduating and Tristan had faith that it was going to be a walk in the park. "Ror let's set a date." He suddenly announced after he heard her hang up with her mother.

A/N 2: So there's the first chapter…….I hope you all enjoyed it and don't be shy Review please!


	2. Will You Be the Baby's Godfather?

Tristan and Rory sat at their usual table in the little café on Yale's campus waiting for their friends to show up. Rory was fiddling with the napkin in front of her while Tristan traced circles around the rim of his coffee cup. They didn't know how their friends were going to take the news that they had to share with them and Tristan hoped for the best.

After awhile two of Tristan's friends came in, Logan helping Finn who had his sunglasses on and muttering about how loud people were and how they needed to shut up. Rory looked up and smiled at Logan hugging him as Finn sat in his usual chair by Rory just throwing his head on the table. She laughed and handed Finn some aspirin and her glass of water. Then Paris and Steph walked in with Colin stumbling in like Finn just had moments ago.

"So Dugrey what did you drag us out of bed early on a Saturday morning to tell us?" Logan said loud enough to torture Colin and Finn who were grabbing their heads in pain.

"Rory and I thought that you guys would like to know when we're getting married."

"When?" Steph asked perking up at the sound of a wedding.

"August 19th."

"This August 19th? But that's only like 3 months away, why so soon?" Finn asked confused.

"I'm pregnant and we want to get married before the baby comes." Their jaws dropped and everyone looked between Tristan and Rory.

"You're going to have this man's baby? You know that it's going to be like him right?" Finn joked dodging the hand that flew out to slap him. He just smirked at Tristan and laughed. The whole table burst into a fit of laughter and when it died down it was silent.

"You guys are really gonna get married?"

"Yes."

"Who's the best man?" Colin asked curious as to which one of the three Tristan was going to pick.

"I don't know yet I'll figure it out."

"We should celebrate!" Finn yelled, he was always looking for an excuse to throw a party and this seemed to work.

"Yeah we so should!" Steph piped in and she and Finn started planning the whole thing ignoring the protests from Tristan and Rory. Rory looked over at Logan who hadn't said a word since Rory had announced she was pregnant and she tapped Tristan's shoulder pointing to Tristan. He nodded and pulled Logan outside away from the chattering group.

"What's bugging you Lo?"

"Nothing Tristan don't worry about it."

"Well I am gonna worry about it. I'm your best friend and I think you can tell me anything."

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing 'cause nothing wouldn't be affecting you like this."

"Do you remember that girl last year?"

"The one who stole your heart?"

"Yeah her, well she's back."

"Dude that's great, now you can be together."

"Yeah me, her, and the kid."

"Kid?"  
"My daughter supposedly Madeline Lynn."

"You have a daughter? When did this happen?"  
"She claims that it happened when we went away for Valentine's Day last year before she left."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Tristan felt bad for his friend who was going through hell and before now hadn't told anyone. "But I don't want to put a damper on the good mood of the day."

"Dude don't worry about it. Have you talked to your parents by any chance?"  
"Yeah yesterday why?"

"They didn't say anything about Rory did they?"

"No dude what's up with you?"  
"I'm just wondering if Emily found about Rory being pregnant."

"What does that have to do with my parents?"

"Society is gossip central, those old ladies know everything about everyone." Logan laughed and Tristan turned to go back into the restaurant. Rory looked up and Tristan motioned to Rory to go talk to Logan. She nodded and walked out after giving Tristan a quick kiss.

Logan looked up when Rory sat down next to him and put her hand on his thigh. "I have a question for you." Logan just nodded before noticing that her eyes were not on him but on the floor beneath her shoes.

"Sure Ace you can ask me anything."

"Do you want to be the baby's godfather?" Logan serious face broke out into a grin.

"You actually want me to be something important in your child's life?"

"Yes Logan."

"Alright then I would love to your child's godfather." She squealed and threw herself into Logan's arms.


	3. Telling Lorelai

A/N: So here's the newest chapter, it's kinda a filler chapter because I'm thinking about having Emily make an appearance in the next chapter kinda like the last one she did but I'm not sure. I hope you enjoy this one in the meantime!

Rory sat in her car outside of the Dragonfly Inn afraid to go in. She was a little scared about telling her mom that she was pregnant because her mom was dead set on Rory finishing school and Rory didn't want to her to think that she was quitting school. She and Tristan actually had an awesome plan in place prepared for when the baby comes. She sat in the car kicking herself for not letting Tristan come, she opened her phone and hit the speed dial her heart beating faster with each ring that went unanswered. Finally right before she hung up she heard his tired voice over the phone.

"I can't do it Tris, she'll be so disappointed." She sobbed into the phone unable to get a hold on all of her emotions. She gripped the steering wheel so tight her knuckles were turning white and her hand was starting to hurt.

"Rory you need to breathe and relax." His voice was so soothing that it calmed Rory down a little bit, she loosened her death grip on the steering wheel but continued to sob. "I need you to relax." He was now standing up out of the bed and moving towards the door grabbing the sweatshirt by his door, his wallet and keys. She wasn't going to do this by herself and he knew something like this would happen when she told him she was going to talk to her mom by herself. He just hoped that he didn't get pulled over on the way there, his plan was to keep her on the phone till he showed up which wouldn't be that long since he was staying with a friend near Stars Hollow.

"She's gonna be so mad, she's gonna be disappointed in me and hate me forever for ruining my life."

"No she's not and you know that." She was getting hysterical on him and he always felt so bad when she became hysterical he couldn't ever really make her feel better when she was in those moods because all she wanted was her mom and he understood that but it still made him feel bad.

By the time he got there she was still sobbing but now her head was against the steering wheel and she nearly jumped out of her skin when he opened her door and pulled her out of the car. She fell into his arms sobbing with new vigor as he gently rubbed her back whispering soothing things in her ear. After she had finished crying he pulled away from her and looked her in the eye. "Come on we can do this." She nodded her head and they silently walked in to the Dragonfly Inn Rory's hand tightly clenching Tristan's almost breaking his hand.

"Tristan! Rory! What are you guys doing here?" Lorelai exclaimed from the sitting room a smile spread across her face as she hugged Tristan and taking in Rory's face. "What's wrong Rory?" She asked her happy demeanor changing to concerned mom. Rory just shook her head and put her head down, she was really afraid to tell her mom that she was pregnant during her sophomore year of college. Lorelai glared at Tristan who put his hands up in surrender.

"We have something to tell you." Tristan answered putting his arm around Rory and squeezing it gently to show her he was here.

"Well that's go in the dining room." They sat down and she went to get coffee.

"Everything's going to be fine, Rory. Please don't be sad baby." He pleaded kissing her cheek softly as Lorelai made her way back to the table with coffee and mugs.

"So what's up?"

"Well mom…." Rory started but trailed off losing her confidence and Tristan lightly brushed her hand and she looked him in the eye and he nodded giving her a little confidence and she turned to her mom. "I'm pregnant and we're getting married in August." She blurted out in one sentence and she watched for Lorelai's angry reaction but it never came.

"You're pregnant?" She asked slowly processing the information to make sure she got it right.

"Yes." Lorelai looked up and saw Rory's worried expression and put her hand on her daughter's.

"That's great honey." She stood up and gave Rory a big hug.

"You're not mad?"

"No I'm not mad."

"So you're disappointed?" Rory's face fell and new tears welled up in her eyes.

"No Rory you're so driven you could do anything you wanted to so I know that you'll do what you have to do. Are you going to finish school?"

"We have a plan so it all works out, Lore." Tristan answered as Rory wiped her eyes.

"Rory kiddo I love you. I don't want to ever think that I'd be disappointed in you or be mad at you for anything. Now when's this wedding?"

"August."

"Well then we have a lot of work to do, we have to go tell Luke the good news!" Lorelai exclaimed all of a sudden pulling them out of the Inn like a 2 year old in a toy store. It made Tristan and Rory laugh how excited Lorelai was to tell Luke. Things weren't that bad afterall.


	4. Venting

Telling Lorelai was the easy part, telling Tristan's family was easy, telling their friends was even easier, but having a party for all of Hartford Society celebrating the union of the Gilmores and Dugreys was going to be hard. Tristan was the first to find out that his parents were planning their engagement party and everyone was coming. He didn't know how Rory was going to handle seeing Emily after not speaking to her for almost 2 years after she blew up at Rory at the Gilmore Christmas Party.

Now here he sat afraid to tell Rory that Emily would be at their engagement party, she was so emotional lately he didn't know how she was going to take it. He sat on the couch in the living room of his parents house afraid to go tell Rory. Finally working up enough courage to make his way up to his room he jogged up the stairs and into his room where he knew Rory was napping. He gently shut the door behind him and made his way to his bed where Rory was scrunched up in a ball and gently shook her awake.

"Rory babe wake up." He whispered as he gently shook her. It took her a little while to fully wake up and sit up.

"What's up?" She asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Um….I have something to tell you."

"What's wrong?" She asked panicked her eyes wide and a look of fear on her face.

"Nothing's wrong per say I just have some news." She nodded her head for him to continue. "Well it seems that my parents are throwing us an engagement party since we're getting married soon and well they invited _everyone_." He said stressing the word everyone hoping that she would pick up the hint so he didn't have to say it. Her eyes grew wide again and soon she was up pacing the room before he knew was going on. She was muttering to herself and running her hands through her hair like he did when he was nervous. 'Wow we really do spend a lot of time together.' He thought as she paced back and forth of his bedroom. "Rory say something you're starting to worry me." She stopped and looked at him a worried look on her face. He was up instantly and at her side telling her it was going to be okay and that she didn't need to cry over it.

"I'm not going to cry, I'm going to show her that I'm doing fine without her. She needs to know that people can have great lives without her. I mean look at us, we've made it through hell with everything and we're still going. We have a plan so we're not dropping out of school and struggling to make it work. " She yelled and Tristan knew not to interrupt her when she was venting so he just sat down on the bed and let her continue. "I mean she tells me that I wouldn't be able to go to school because I didn't have their support and look at me I'm doing fine in school even while pregnant. It's funny how she thinks that by threatening me that I was going to break it off with you and do everything she said. I mean did she really expect me to jump when she said to? She's the one that was always telling me that I needed to end up with someone respectable from the precious society and when I find someone I love that just happens to be the son of one of the most powerful families in Hartford she gets pissed and flips out on me because I didn't tell her we were getting married, it doesn't make sense." She stopped to catch her breath and Tristan decided to step in and stop her.

"Rory don't get worked up it's not good for the baby." He gently reminded her and she just nodded her head and he knew that she was still going to go on but a little bit more calm.

"She just thinks that she can control everyone, I mean she did it with my mom and look at how well that turned out? She left the house at 16 and went on to do great things while raising me. Then she sets her sights on me when I started Chilton and immediately tried forcing me on you when I didn't even want to date anyone. She just makes me so mad and you know what she's going to do at the party? She's gonna try and tell me what to do. I just wanna look at her and tell her that I'm pregnant and see how happy that makes her." She took another deep breath and sat down next to Tristan putting her head on his shoulder feeling tired from venting. "Thank you." She whispered moments later as they sat there and he just gave her shoulder a squeeze. He knew her all too well, he knew that every once in awhile she needed to vent and let it out and he was glad that she didn't get violent during her rants or he'd be scared because sometimes she would get so worked up that he thought he was going to have a stroke or something. They just sat there while Rory calmed down before going down to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Tristan just hoped that Rory would make it through the party that night because he didn't need anything happening to her or the baby. He said a silent prayer that nothing went horribly wrong tonight and both made it out just fine but that was a lot to ask for with Emily Gilmore and Rory Gilmore in the same room. Tonight was definitely going to be interesting.


	5. Play Nice

Rory sat on Tristan's bed her mind going into overdrive. So many scenarios about tonight played over and over in her head. She didn't know how she was going to react to seeing her grandmother because it had been almost a year since she last saw her and that wasn't the best time for her life. She wanted so badly to just be a bitch to her and make her regret acting the way she did that night but Rory just wasn't like that. Sure she was behind furious at her grandmother for getting mad like that about something as small as an engagement that only 6 people knew about and then making that big of a scene at a society party but Rory could never act like that in public. She didn't like drawing attention to herself. That last thought made Rory laugh out loud. She was pregnant so of course all attention would be on her. People would be asking a million questions and everyone would want to know every little detail.

She sighed and stood up hoping that if she got ready fast enough the party would fly by and she wouldn't get too stressed or fake happiness for long. She knew that minute her grandmother walked through the door her blood pressure would raise and her heart rate would get faster but she would just have to trudge through it without hurting herself or her baby. She smiled and put her hand on her stomach she was excited about having a child.

Tristan sat in his dad's study waiting for him to come home from the office. He had to talk to him about Rory and tonight. He wanted his dad to know that if Rory wanted to leave then they could leave no questions asked and that Emily was not allowed to be alone with Rory. He didn't know what she would do if she was alone in a room with Emily. Knowing Rory she would just let her have it and just let everything go but Tristan knew that he couldn't let the happen. She might harm herself or the baby and he wasn't about to risk losing either of them. Thinking about Rory and the baby brought a smile to his face. He couldn't believe that they would be parents in about 6 months. Thoughts of a little Rory running around played over and over in his mind.

He was brought out of his dream by his dad that now stood in front of him calling his name. "Tristan!" He shook his head and refocused his eyes.

"Huh?"

"What are you doing in here son? You should be getting ready for the party."

"I was waiting to talk to you."

"Alright go for it." He stated sitting down across from Tristan in the big chair behind the desk.

"It's about tonight."

"Okay?"  
"If for any reason Rory and I need to leave we get to leave okay? I don't want anything to happen to Rory tonight because of her grandmother."

"What do you mean happen to Rory?"

"Rory's pregnant dad." He said deciding that he should know before the party incase something came up.

"So that's why the wedding was moved up." He thought out loud mainly to himself.

"It's one of the reasons but I need you to keep that fact to yourself." He pleaded. He didn't need anything else setting off Emily Gilmore and making Rory upset. He just needed tonight to go smoothly.

"I won't tell a soul besides your grandparents." Tristan opened his mouth to protest but his dad raised his hand silencing him. "You know that your grandmother would kill me if I didn't tell her. So I don't want to hear another thing about it, now go get ready."

"Yes sir." He stood up and walked out hoping that his dad stayed true to his word. He sighed making his way upstairs, he just wanted life to go back to normal. He wanted things to be uncomplicated. He opened his bedroom and saw Rory standing in the middle of the room her hand on her stomach. Somehow every time he saw her smile everything seemed so easy. He smiled and made his way over to her wrapping his arms around her and resting his hands on her stomach.

"I can't believe we're having a baby." She gushed turning her head so she could see him. He just beamed and shook his head. "Well I'm going to get ready." He gently kissed her before letting her go into the bathroom and get ready. He flew back against his bed and hoped for the best night.

Tristan and Rory walked into the already full room and smiled. They started making their rounds like the good society children they were when they heard Emily Gilmore's voice. "Hello Dennis how are you today?" The couple turned and fixated their well rehearsed smiles.

"Good evening Emily, it's a pleasure seeing you here." Tristan greeted grabbing her hand and lightly kissing it. Emily turned to Rory and smiled. 'Here we go.' Tristan thought as they starred each other down.

"Hello grandpa." Rory hugged the older gentleman and kissed his cheek then giving her grandma her full attention. "Hello grandmother, how are you today?" 'Wow she's really good at that.' Tristan thought in his head.

"I'm doing fine Rory, how are you?" Rory paused for a few seconds before answering. She was debating to tell her how she actually was or to lie and make her wait to find out she was pregnant. 'She'll find out the day I give birth.' Rory decided in her head.

"I'm doing splendid." Rory lied and Tristan saw it. He had to suppress the laughter from her comment. He knew that she almost told Emily that she was following in her mother's footsteps. Emily nodded her head and walked off without another word and Rory let out the breath that she was holding.

"I'm doing splendid? What kind of answer was that?" Tristan joked after Emily was out of ear-shot.

"Well I decided she'll find out that she has a great-grandchild the day I give birth."

"You're a Yale student and that's the best that you can come up with? Geez Mary I thought you were smarter then that."

"Oh shut up." She smacked his chest as they made their way to the table to eat their meal. "Good evening Emily, it's a pleasure seeing you here? I thought that Tristan King of Chilton, Playboy extraordinaire could come up with something better than that." Tristan looked at her shocked that she had called him a playboy extraordinaire. His mouth hung up and his hand flew over his heart. "Tristan honey close your mouth or you'll start catching flies." She did in her best motherly voice pushing his jaw up.

"You wound me Mary and I thought you loved me."

"You should really know all your facts before you think things like that because my heart only belongs to Fernando." She joked. She remembered the first time that she said that to Tristan. He had been so confused as to who Fernando was and it just made her laugh. He looked at her shaking his head before laughing with her.

"We haven't lost it have we?" He asked referring to their play banter earlier as the tables were being cleared.

"I guess not." She yawned and put her head on Tristan's shoulder. "I don't like being pregnant." He just laughed and kissed her temple. Little did she know that the night was only beginning and they were in for a long night.

A/N: So there's the Emily dose for this chapter, she will be making an appearance in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the humor that the end. So you know what to do R&R!


	6. Clearing the Air

Rory sat in the living room of her grandparents home, she looked around remembering the last time she was actually in the house. That night was the night that changed everything, the night that Rory finally saw what her mom saw in her parents or mainly Emily. Rory now understood what Lorelai detested about her, she was controlling, overbearing, a snob, overall just a cold hearted bitch at times. Rory didn't need the stress of their fight anymore, she needed to clear the air and just call a truce. She remembered her fight with Tristan the night before because of Emily. He didn't think that Rory needed to be worrying about her grandmother and that she should call a truce because he was determined not to let something happen to Rory because of anything stupid.

_Flashback_

_"Rory you're not listening!" Tristan exclaimed throwing his hands up in frustration. They had been arguing ever since they left the party early. _

_"I'm listening perfectly well! You want me to make up with that woman so you don't have to listen to me bitch about anymore!" She screamed back walking towards the other side of the room._

_"That's not what I said! I said that you should just go talk to her and let her know how much what she did hurt you. I never said that I didn't want to listen to you bitch about it anymore! I'm looking out for your well being and the health of our child!"_

_"You just don't want to hear me bitch anymore!"_

_"You're so stubborn you know that." He muttered mostly to himself but she heard him loud and clear._

_"If I'm so stubborn then go, go find someone who's not stubborn!"_

_"Rory,"_

_"No Tristan get out! I'm done!" She exclaimed throwing the nearest thing at him which happened to be the alarm clock sitting on the bed._

_Flashback_

"Rory to what do I owe this visit?" Her grandfather asked being Rory out of her thoughts.

"I was actually see to grandma, I was hoping that I could talk with her?"

"I'll go see if she's around."

"Thank you." Rory leaned back against the couch and waited for her grandmother to show up so they could clear the air. Tristan was right about talking with her, she didn't have to forgive her but maybe talking about it would help. It had been over 2 years ago and she wasn't one to hold grudges, well not with family that is.

"Rory it's so lovely to see you." Her grandma said upon entering the room. She stood and gave her a short hug. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to talk to you about some things."

"Okay let's talk." She knew her grandma was using her society training and Rory had to admit that maybe she was trying to keep her cool but now was not the time for fakeness; it was the time to be real.

"I'm tired of feeling like since I didn't tell you that Tristan and I were getting married that I wasn't good enough to your granddaughter. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but I didn't tell anyone besides the people that were there. I mean you flipped out when Tristan gave me a promise ring thinking that we were going to run off and get married without you. That was never the plan, I didn't tell you because we wanted a long engagement and you would've taken control of everything forcing us to get married sooner then we planned. I understand why you got upset that night but you didn't need to be such a bitch. As you can see I made it without your money and I think that is what has caused you to be so cold towards me. I don't deserve grandma, I don't need to feel like I have to be everything that mom wasn't. I can't keep pretending like that night didn't hurt me. It hurt me more than you'll ever know. Also one last night before I go, I'm pregnant." Rory stood up ignoring her grandma's calls and walked out of the house feeling like the chip had been broken off her shoulder. Now all she had to do was find Tristan and apologize for being such a bitch the night before.

She got in the car and went to grab her phone when her alarm started going off. Puzzled she picked up her phone and suddenly remembered that she had a doctor's appointment and sped off trying not to get hurt along the way.

Tristan woke up with a splitting headache on Logan's couch. He sat up the memories of last night flooding his mind and making him wince at how stupid he was. He should've just let her have her way but no he had to the jerk and tell her that she was basically being stupid. His phone started going off and thinking it was Rory calling he quickly picked up but when he saw it was just the reminder about her doctor's appointment his face fell and he slowly got up and made his way to be with her so she wouldn't be even more pissed at him then she probably already was.

They both pulled in at the same time and both started walking towards the office before they ran into each other at the entrance. "I'm sorry." Tristan started not knowing who he had run into.

"No it's okay, Tristan?" Tristan looked up from picking up her things and stood so they were face to face.

"I'm sorry." They both stated at the same time. Tristan laughed a little and picked up her handbag.

"Come on we have an appointment to make." He gently guided her into the office where they sat and waited for the doctor.

"Rory Gilmore?" The nurse called out into the waiting room and both stood up huge smiles on their faces. Rory had remembered that the doctor said they could find out the sex of their baby today. She couldn't believe that she was already almost 3 months pregnant.

"Hello Rory how are you feeling today?"

"A little tired, a little stressed, but nothing out of the usual."

"Has this young man been giving you problems again?" Rory giggled, she loved her doctor he was always giving Tristan a hard time and treating Rory like a princess.

"No for once he isn't the problem?" Tristan smiled and nodded his head before realizing what Rory had said.

"Oh something you care to talk about?"

"I talked to my grandmother today and told her how I felt which made me feel better than I have in awhile." Tristan starred at her dumbfounded, he never in a million years thought that she would actually listen to anything he said to her. He looked at her as the doctor continued with the check-up.

"So would you like to know what you're having?"

"Well I would hope it's a baby." Tristan joked making Rory crack a smile.

"Well let's see what the newest addition to your lives will be." Rory grabbed Tristan's hand anxious beyond anxious to find out if they were having a boy or a girl. She knew that Tristan didn't care as long as it was healthy and well. Tristan looked at Rory and knew that she wanted a girl and to be quite honest so did he. Sure it would be awesome to have a boy to play sports with but it would also be awesome to have a girl to shower with attention and give her the life she deserved.

"Well Rory and Tristan it seems that you will be welcoming a baby girl into your lives in a couple of months." Rory smiled and Tristan could feel tears in his eyes. This had to be one of the happiest days of his life.

"Can you believe it? We're having a baby girl!" Rory exclaimed as they left the doctor's office. "We should celebrate! I have to call my mom!" Tristan just laughed at her randomness and handed her his phone so she didn't have to search through her huge bag for it. She accepted and immediately dialed Lorelai's number. Moments later she returned with a huge smile on her face. "Come on we have to go back to Stars Hollow and celebrate."

"I actually have something to show you first if that's okay?" He asked searching her eyes for something even a little flicker of a yes answer.

"What do you have planned up your sleeve?"

"Something that will in hopes help you forgive me."

"But I already forgave you Tris, I couldn't be mad at your for being right." He fought the urge to make a remark but bite his tongue. "So are you going to show me your surprise or what?" He smiled and grabbed her hand excited like a child on Christmas Eve. They got in his car and drove off with Tristan on the phone telling Logan to come pick up Rory's car before making his way to his surprise for her and he hoped that she loved it as much as she did.

A/N: So I left you hanging a little bit. I wonder what Tristan's surprise is? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and no everything is not fine with Rory and Emily just yet…..so stay tuned to what's gonna happen!


	7. the Best Surprise

Tristan looked over at Rory as they sat at a red light. Pregnancy was definitely treating her well her face seemed to glow and he found that she smiled at odd moments when there wasn't really anything but good health to smile about. He remembered when he found her standing in his bedroom rubbing her stomach a huge smile on her face. He smiled thinking that his surprise for her was going to make her so happy at least that was the reaction he was hoping for knowing Rory she would probably going to be so pissed at him that she couldn't even look at him.

Rory smiled looking out the window as they drove, she didn't know how she got so lucky to have a great guy like Tristan. She felt like she was on top of the world when she was with him and when they were fighting she knew that she needed him and couldn't wait to apologize and make everything right with them. She couldn't believe that they had been together for almost 3 years it felt like forever sometimes when things were just too perfect between them. She turned when Tristan stopped the car in a gas station and smiled at her before getting out to pump gas and she just watched the other people at the gas station wondering where they were when Tristan got back in the car and turned to her a mischievous smile spread across his face. "What?"

"I need you to put this on."

"Why?"

"Because I want this surprise to be perfect."

"Is this really necessary?" She asked a little annoyed that he was pulling something so childish.

"Yes Rory stop arguing with me and just put it on." Tristan replied a little annoyed that she was being so difficult. She huffed and put the blindfold on before resting against her seat crossing her arms across her chest.

"This better be one hell of a surprise." She muttered and Tristan just smiled and shook his head knowing that in a few minutes she would so happy with him that she wouldn't be able to keep her hands off of him, like she couldn't now. He looked over at her and smiled turning down the all too familiar driveway. He stopped the car and got out leaving her there for a little while to stew and get really upset at him. "He probably got hungry and decided to get himself some food." She scoffed to herself as Tristan stood by her open window trying to contain his laughter. She was really funny when she was mad.

He finally opened the door and helped her out of the car and led her a short way so she could see her entire surprise and slowly untied the blindfold. Rory opened her eyes and gasped at the house standing in front of her. It was just like the house that Rory told Tristan about one night after they got to school. "Tristan." She whispered turning towards him with a confused shocked look on her face.

"I pulled some strings and got you your dream house." She smiled and threw her arms around him so happy that he had done this for her.

"Thank you."

'It's nothing our child deserves to be raised in a house far away from the society we both hate."

"Tristan." She whispered not knowing what to say to express how happy she was at this very moment.

"Well go on look inside." She lifted her head and he nodded before leading her into the house. He opened the door and turned on the light where she was met with another shock. All of her friends and family were standing in the living room.

"How?"

"Well when my phone reminded me that we had a doctor's appointment I called Lorelai and she threw this all together."

"Surprise Rory." Her mom called from the kitchen where and Sookie were working on putting the food on plates for everyone to grab. Rory smiled and went to give her a hug while Tristan made his way around the party welcoming everyone.

After everyone had been fed Tristan stood on the stairs and whistled really loud to get everyone's attention. He and Rory had an announcement and he wanted everyone to hear. "Everybody quiet down!" He exclaimed everybody stopped talking and looked up at him. "Alright now I've heard this question a million times tonight about what the sex of our baby is and I wanted to tell everybody at once. We're having a girl." They cheered and whistled as Tristan made his way down the stairs and over to Rory who was talking to Paris and Lorelai a huge smile on her face. "Excuse me ladies may I borrow Rory for a second?" Lorelai nodded and went back to talking to Paris. "Please follow me." He turned and headed back up the stairs while Rory followed yet again not knowing what he had up his sleeve. He turned to his left once reaching the top of the stairs and turned on the light lighting the whole hallway. He turned to make sure Rory was still following him and went to the last room.

"Tristan what are you doing?"

"I'm showing you the last part of my surprise."

"You've done enough, Tris."

"I could never do enough. Open the door." Rory looked at him for a moment before slowly opening the door. Tristan hit the lights and Rory looked around the room shocked.

"What is this?" She asked walking into the middle of the room and turning slowly taking in the whole room.

"It's the baby's nursery, I thought that I got paint it and you could decorate it."

"You did this for me?"

"Of course I did it for you, I love you." She smiled and made her way over to him giving him a passionate kiss.

"I love you so much for doing all of this."

"Well you deserve it and so much more because you are making me the luckiest man in the world." She blushed and laid her head on his shoulder. "We're gonna make great parents." He whispered after a couple moments of silence.

"Hey you two love birds get your butts back down here!" Paris yelled from the bottom of the stairs after they had been up there for 30 minutes. "It's your party remember!" She smiled and went back over to Jamie who was laughing in the corner. "They should be down shortly." She said to everyone as Tristan and Rory made their way down stairs with huge smiles on their faces ready to join the party.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed…….the next chapter Emily's side of the story………..stay tuned!


	8. There are 2 sides to every story

Rory stood in the living room of her new house with the boxes piled high almost reaching the ceiling. She never thought that she and Tristan had so much stuff, it was a little overwhelming to think that they were getting married in 2 months, in 4 ½ months she was going to be a mother, and she still hadn't cleared the air with her grandmother. She sighed rubbing her stomach as she sat in the empty house wishing that Tristan didn't have to go hang out with Logan because she wanted to spend some time with him before things got crazy.

She sat in silence for a while before the doorbell rang, Rory stood up wondering who would come to the house. She stood in front of the open door shocked; standing right in front of her was none other than Emily Gilmore.

"Hello Rory."

"Grandma what are you doing here?" She asked after she regained her composure.

"Well you left yesterday before you let me have a say and I think it's only fair that you hear me out."

"Sure come on in." Rory replied moving to the side so she could come in before leading her into the only finished room of the house besides the bedroom. Rory poured them some coffee before joining Emily at the table.

"First I would like to congratulate you on being pregnant it really is a wonder thing. Secondly the reason I am here is to explain what happened the night. Yes I was upset that you had gotten engaged and didn't tell me and I didn't need to blow up at you like that but it was heat of the moment and I am sorry that I wasn't supportive. I'm not in any shape or form trying to make you what your mother is not. Yes your mother didn't exactly do what we would've liked to see her do but she's happy and successful and that's all your grandfather and I want. With you we were trying to make up for all the time that we missed out on when you were growing up. I didn't want you to get the impression that we didn't love you so we started giving you everything you could ever need. I love both you and Lorelai and I'm just trying to be there for my daughter and granddaughter. I'm sorry that at times it came across as over bearing or cold hearted because I never wanted that to happen. Now I want you to know that if you need anything I will do anything to help. I don't want my great-grandchild to grow up thinking their great-grandmother is a coldhearted bitch." Rory laughed a little at her grandma because she's never heard her actually swear.

"It's a girl."

"What?"

"We're having a girl."

"Oh Rory that's great!" Emily exclaimed a genuine smile on her face reaching over the table gently squeezing her hand.

"So I guess we've cleared the air?" Rory asked kind of hoping that maybe just maybe things could go back to a form of normalcy. She wanted her family together for the wedding and birth of her baby girl.

"Yes we've cleared the air and in a formal way of doing so, I would like to extend an invitation to dinner Friday night."

"Alright, we'll be there."  
"Good, I'm really happy for you Rory, I just wanted you to know." She stood up and enveloped Rory in a hug. Rory smiled content with things the way they were right now. She knew that she could breathe a sigh of a relief knowing that for now everything was okay.

Author's Note: So……The air's been cleared…….all is good for the young couple…………..I had to write a not dramatic chapter because I thought that there had to be a calm chapter…….but don't fret I will be shaking things up! R&R!


	9. author's note

Author's note:

For the next couple of weeks I won't be able to update as frequently because right now I have a broken foot and on Monday I have to have surgery to put a pin in my foot so it heals. But I will try my hardest to update as possible as I can. So please just be patient and know that I'm trying my hardest to update regularly.

Thank you,

Kaite


End file.
